User talk:Rockyz2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I HATE YOU page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Hello. You recently added the "Weird" category to a pasta. I'm afraid this category is Admin only (as in, only Administrators can add this category to stories). Just a heads up for you! I fixed it anyway. - Hey How are you doing? I was wondering if you could read one I would appreciate it. Can you?Hellfire Zantetsuken (talk) 22:58, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :First off, I'm under no obligation to warn you of a deletion. In fact, doing so would be counter-productive. If I'm warning a user of a deletion, I'm probably going to be deleting the pasta anyway, so there's no point in slowing down the process & allowing stuff which is below QS to stay on here. :Second, if you reupload your story without permission, you'll be banned. :There's no need to have a go at me for "not being a good helper", as you put it. If I explained in detail to every single user whose pasta I deleted why I did so, I would literally be here for hours. Most users don't care why their stories were deleted, which is why we don't write out exactly why for every single user. :Your pasta was deleted for not meeting the quality standards, as stated above. This doesn't necessarily just mean grammar, punctuation, etc. In this case, it was because the pasta had a confusing plot and lacked character development. Looking over your pasta, I still have no idea what went on. You should explain the events in more detail, and think about removing the parts of the story that aren't totally essential to the plot, as they just confuse the reader about what's going on. In addition to this, there wasn't anything relatable about the characters - we didn't hear anything about their thoughts, feelings etc. How are we meant to feel sad when a character undergoes trauma if we don't know anything about them? Character development is a key factor in ensuring that readers will feel anything when reading your pasta & it's something your story lacked. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:46, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::No need to apologise. I totally understand with the whole personal life thing, happens to all of us. I understand when people get angry over deletions, as it's tough when someone doesn't enjoy what you've produced, but keep at it. Your story was quite well written, it's just the plot that let it down. Have a good day, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:30, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi there Hi, how are things going? Luigifan100 04:24, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Notice: Please do not add categories that have no bearing on your story. As your story doesn't focus on dreams/sleep as a major theme, its inclusion in the categories is wrong. Continued misattribution of categories may result in a temporary ban from editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:43, June 7, 2016 (UTC)